


The Littlest Fangirl

by akire_yta



Category: Meta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird crackfic I wrote to try and break writers block :)  The Littlest Fangirl has lost her mojo, who will help her find it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry

whoops - original meta-ficlet  
  


The littlest fangirl wandered across fandom, feeling very lost and alone. She had lost her mojo, and she had no idea where to find it. She climbed up onto AO3 and approached the first person she saw.

“Hello, Big Name Fan, have you seen my mojo?” the littlest fangirl asked hopefully.  


“Not I,” replied the Big Name Fan. “I’ve been posting new chapters. But perhaps it’s in all these comments I’ve been getting?”

So the littlest fangirl read through all the comments, but though she laughed and smiled at the praise, she did not find her mojo.

The Big Name Fan took her gently by the shoulders and steered her around. “Whenever I am lost, I ask my Beta Reader. You should ask him.”

So the littlest fangirl went and found the beta reader, sitting surrounded by drafts, red pen flashing. “Hello, Beta Reader, have you seen my mojo?”

Beta Reader barely looked up. “Not I,” the Beta Reader replied. “I’ve been trying to find another synonym for ‘well-hung,’ and though I have looked in every thesaurus, I have not seen either a better term or your mojo. But perhaps it’s in these style guides I’ve been referring to?”

And the littlest fangirl read the style guides, and though she finally learned how to correctly use a semi-colon, she did not find her mojo.

“Ask the Lurker,” he advised sagely, deleting a reference to ‘caerulean eyes’ in one stroke of his pen. “The Lurker sees everything and never comments. Maybe the Lurker has seen your mojo?”

So the littlest fangirl trotted away to the back of the comm. It was dark here, and quiet, and she crept cautiously toward the figure in the shadows. “Hello Lurker, have you seen my mojo?”

And the Lurker thought for a moment. “Not I,” the Lurker replied. “I’ve been reading fics that make me happy. But perhaps it’s among these kudos that I’ve been giving?”

And the littlest fangirl looked down and saw all the kudos piled up at the Lurkers feet. And she knelt and she sorted through every one. But each looked the same as the other to her, and none looked like her mojo. She sniffed loudly.

“There, there,” the Lurker said awkwardly. “I’ve been hearing the Cheerleaders practice, perhaps they’ve seen your mojo?”

So the littlest fangirl followed the yelling and chanting to where the Cheerleaders were. “Hello Cheerleader, have you seen my mojo?”

“Not I,” the Cheerleader said, rustling hir pom-poms. “Though you need your mojo to write, so I will help you find it. Perhaps it’s in all these tags I am tracking?”

And the littlest fangirl dug through all the tags as the Cheerleader cheered her on. And though she found some kinks she didn’t even know she had, she did not find her mojo.

“Don’t give up!” the cheerleader encouraged. “You should ask the Mod, because the Mod knows all.”

So the littlest fangirl followed the herds of flying monkeys to the Mod. “Hello Mod, have you seen my mojo?”

“Not I,” said the Mod. “I’ve approved a lot of posts today, but none of them have your mojo in them. Perhaps it’s stuck in my mod queue?”

So the littlest fangirl went through the mod queue, and though she found a lot of trolls who had nothing better to do, she didn’t find her mojo.

“Ignore them and they’ll go back to their bridge,” the Mod told her cheerfully, banning them all. “The Artist might know where your mojo is!”

So the littlest fangirl followed the smell of copic markers. “Hello Artist, have you seen my mojo?”

“Not I,” said the Artist, cross-hatching some shading. “I’ve been posting sketches all day. But perhaps your mojo is in the art exchange?”

So the littlest fangirl went through all the art in the art exchange, and though she found a lot of amazing talent, she didn’t find her mojo.

“I’ll draw you a wanted poster,” the Artist promised. “But in the meantime, you should ask Tumblr if they’ve seen your mojo.”

So the littlest fangirl went to Tumblr, nearly in tears. “Hello Tumblr, have you seen my mojo?”

“Not us,” said Tumblr. “We’ve been bragging to Livejournal all day that we have the sexier daddy. But maybe your mojo has already been reblogged?”

And so the littlest fangirl followed all the reblogs, and though she learned all about social justice and Supernatural, she didn’t find her mojo.

“It’s okay,” Tumblr said as the littlest fangirl sat down in a flounce of her skirts, nearly in tears.

“But I can’t find my mojo,” she wailed. The Cheerleader came over and gave her a hug as the Artist and the Mod put up the _Lost Mojo_ posters. Tumblr reblogged them without any sarcastic commentary, and the Littlest Fangirl managed a smile.

“Thank you for helping me look for my mojo,” she told them. “But I think it’s lost for good.”

There was a ding. “You have mail!” the Cheerleader told her.

“When does gmail ding?” the Big Name Fan asked the Lurker, who nearly fainted in shock that the BNF was talking to her.

The littlest fangirl opened her email. There was an attachment.

_Mojo.zip_

She unzipped the attachment. “It’s my mojo!” she told everyone. And they held a comment!fic+art exchange to celebrate.

The End


End file.
